An experimental myo-inositol deficiency model will be sought using newborn pups. Growth, tissue weight, and markers for brain development will be evaluated. The effect of dietary myo-inositol on tissue levels of myo-inositol and the activities of enzymes responsible for myo-inositol biosynthesis will be studied. Myo-Inostol biosynthesis is under a form of regulation during development. We shall endeavor to define more clearly the elements of this regulation. Rat mammary gland myo-inositol 1-phosphate synthase (E.C. 5.5.1.4) purification to homogeneity will be attempted for the purpose of extended studies on the enzyme catalyzed reaction mechanism and antibody production for turnover studies of the enzyme. The inhibitory effects of lithium ions on the synthase from nervous tissue will be further investigated. The distribution, biosynthesis, and function of 6-Beta-galactinol will be investigated using gas-liquid chromatography, isotopic myo-inositol and galactose by in vivo and in vitro methods. Finally, the influence of myo-inositol on the stability of microtubulin of nervous tissue will be studied by colchicine binding activity and electron microscopy.